


First Kiss

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry wakes up determined to fulfill his dream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry woke up panting. He had been waking up this way for months. Lately he had been having lovely fantasizing dreams about Draco Malfoy who had been his friend for the past three years. He wanted more than that now though. Harry had been trying to flirt with him, but it hadn't yet worked. Last nights dream was not only hot, but it was more longing for a romantic and deeper connection to Draco. One where Draco told him he loved him.

That was it. He had to make a move, preferably today, one that would not be misconstrued. A brilliant move showing Draco just how much he was into him and how much he loved him. He was determined to get it done and get it done right.

He made himself presentable. He took a fortifying breath and floo'd over to Draco's. They had been on terms where they could just come over whenever the other wanted. Harry was going to use this to his advantage.

As he stepped out of the floo and dusted himself off, he looked over to see Draco look at him invitingly. Harry could see a flicker of confusion on Draco's face when he took in Harry's serious stance. Harry squared his shoulders and marched straight for Draco. Once he reached Draco, who was frowning in concern, he took Draco's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Draco's firmly and confidently. At first Draco didn't respond. Harry was about to pull away when he felt Draco tentatively move his lips against his and then firmer and firmer, kissing Harry back with equal passion. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and brought him flush against him. Harry groaned into the kiss. It was hot and heavy. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip. Draco gave him access to his mouth. Harry tasted the warm cavern of Draco's mouth, reveling in it.

When they finally parted panting. Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's smiling.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't wait anymore. I had to let you know how I felt. I am in love with you Draco. And I cannot just be your friend anymore." Harry confessed.

"Took you long enough." Draco replied. Draco kissed him silencing any retorts, questions, and exclamations Harry had. As long as Draco kept kissing him it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

He made his dream come true, well most of it. He would enact the other part of his dream later that night while they were in bed together.

~~~> THE END <~~~


End file.
